With the advent of the computer age, and particularly the internet, the dissemination of information and particularly advertising has vastly improved over more traditional means such as, for example, via print media, television, and radio. However, even with the significant improvements in computing and the internet over the past decade, the systems, methods and applications available for disseminating and presenting information in a rapid and efficient way to users of computerized or internet based systems are limited.
For example, advertising on the internet has been relegated to a few common methods such as, for example, relatively static banner advertisements and so-called “framing” of advertisements wherein static advertisements appear in a frame around a website's active window.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system and method for disseminating information, and particularly advertising, over the internet in a rapid yet cost effective manner. There is a further need for such improved systems which utilize minimal computing capacity or while maximizing the available space for content which is visible to the user of an internet website or other computing display window.